Harvest Moon Valley of Wonders
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Sophie has been wishing since she was young to be a farmer. Now she is a farmer and with the help of her new freinds and brother, will she become that best rancher?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! sorry i ve been gone.. my computer had issues... Anyways enjoy  
**

* * *

Today, this is my first time going away from my family. My name is Sophie, my brother is Mo, actually Moses but he prefers Mo. I am currently 15, my brother is 18. My birthday is Spring 12 and my brother's is Summer 10. This might sound strange, but I'm going to a farm valley to work and try to become the best rancher to sort of full-fill this weird family thing. My family ancestors have always been working on a farm and now there is a new valley that I want to take of by myself so my family can be proud of me. My brother wishes the same thing as I do so he is going to Forget me not valley and we finally decided that it would be right for me to go to the happiness of Valley of Wonders where everyone will be ready for me. Everything is connected and life is good. I have a map of the whole area and it is very descriptive… for me at least. So, here I am at the Forget-Me-Not Valley, my brother is getting off here, I cant wait to get a letter about his adventure… Wow, I cant believe this…

* * *

"Oi, Sophie, get out if your going to say bye already…" Mo tells me.

"Sorry, Mo! Im coming!" I say to him and got out of the train that took us to the Valleys. My train was coming though in about 1 hr… so I had plenty of time to meet people.

"Sheesh, how are you going to get anywhere with your ways? You're clumsy too,"

"Mo! That's not nice!"

"Well you are!"

"Oh hey, you the new farmer here? A boy calls from a little ways from there.

"Oi, who are you?" Mo asks.

"Uh.. Im Marlin, I work and live at the place over there..." Marlin says.

"Oh cool,"

"Mo! Be nicer!" I tell him.

"ugh, you could shut up," Mo tells him.

"So, I can take you around," Marlin informs him.

"Oh ok," Mo says.

"Hey! Is this the new farmer? Im Celia and I live Marlin and Vesta, my aunt," Celia tells us.

"Oh ok,"

"Guys! The new farmer is here!" Celia yells. Everyone gathers by Mo and Mo freaks out.

"Im Doctor Hardy, I work here and Ill make sure that your health will be perfect,"

"Oh ok,"

"Im Griffin and this is Muffy, we work at a bar that is the best! We are open 5:00PM – 12:00 PM. We would be so thrilled to have you drink there!"

"uh.. ok"

"Im Lumina and this is my grandmother, Romana, and the butler, Sebastian, we live at the mansion by the rail station on the left,"

"oh ok,"

"Im Ruby, this is my son Rock, this is a permanent resident at the inn who is Nami,"

"oh ok,"

"Im Chris and I have my husband Wally, and Hugh is our child,"

"Uh. ok,"

"Im Takakura, your uncle, ill be helping you out,"

"oh ok,"

"I am Thomas the mayor of Mineral Town, im visiting to check up on thingys,"

"Oh ok,"

"My name is Murrey, please feed me,"

"UM. Ok,"

"Im Nina with my husband Galen, we can help you in many ways,"

"Oh ok,"

"Im Van, you can see me on the 3rd, 8th, 13th, 18th, 23rd, 28th in the Hotel,"

"oh ok,"

"Im Patrick and this is Kassey and we create fireworks on Summer 24,"

"oh ok,"

"Im…

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Mo yells everyone.

"…"

"I mean seriously! I cant remember all of you!"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

"… uh, we all haven't gone into all the introductions yet,"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THIS IS PATHETIC!"

"Mo, be gentle, I know you're overwhelmed but… OMG im gonna be late for my ride if I don't hurry up!" I say and rush but Mo rushes after me. I stop in front of the station and pant a little bit. Mo puts his arm on my shoulder wanting me to stop. I laugh and point to where he followed me. Mo sweat drops and then hugs me.

"You chased me because you wanted to hug me?!"

"Whats wrong with that?! I kind of don't want you to leave now, with all these new people," Mo admits.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! You're 18 now Mo! You can take care of yourself," I tell him seriously.

"I gotta go now okay? I hope you good luck okay? Write to me okay? I would love that," I remind him.

"Uh, okay… sure, I would but I don't have any paper…" Mo tells me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THAT TOO!? Here, some paper to start you off okay? Go to the supermarket and buy some more for yourself okay? You can have one of my packs,"

I give him a pack of paper with his favorite cow picture at the bottom.

"Oh thanks you, Sophie, I guess maybe we should enjoy ourselves in work right? Im kind or nervous though…" Mo reveals.

"Geez, you could of told me earlier,"

"Sorry," Mo kisses my forehead and then starts to leave.

"See you Mo! Enjoy yourself okay?"

"K," Mo turns and waves at me and then walks forward and turns the corner. The train arrived then and I boarded and a doctor behind me who had actually been listening to us waved at me.

"Oh hi!" I tell him.

"Oi, what your name? No offense you seem kind of new,"

"My name is Sophie and you are right, that was my brother, Mo, he's kind of shy but he is kind of a gangster, and hes kind though," I say.

"Gangster? Does he like to graffiti?"

"No, not that kind of gangster, he likes to sort of do smoking but hes over that now, he now likes to do kind of troublesome stuff,"

"Oh, that's not too bad, uh, im Trent, I guess, that's what people call me,"

"Oh cool! I'm excited about that! I've always wanted to be friends with a doctor!"

"Really? Um thanks then, well I live in Mineral Town but mostly work at Valley of Wonders because my cousin took over the Mineral town one, so im moving over to Valley of Wonders,"

"Now? That's awesome! Can I live with you?! I mean… uh… Can I see how you work?"

"Whoah, you were serious! Uh… how about we know each other more first okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, we're almost there, uh… who are you exactly?"

"Im going to be a rancher!"

"You're entergetic! Maybe you could make the hospital a more happier place,"

"Really!? That's awesome! Um… that's good right?"

"Yeah," Trent starts to laugh. "Hey, we're here,"

"Cool!" I run out and then take Trent's hand making him come with me. He allows me to follow him to the large ranch area which has a small home, a stable, and a water hole. There was a monstrous field for crops and there were extra areas for sheds and stuff. Trent led me over to my house which was actually pretty small, but enough for me. Trent opens the door and we go inside. There was a bed, bookshelf and then my clock.

"How is it? Do you need to stay over at the hospital for a while?" Trent questions me.

"I'll think about it,"

"Okay, I guess that you should," Trent tells me.

"Well, actually I'm going to try this house, this is where I'm supposed to live so if I'm supposed to be here then I'm going to stay here,"

"Sure, why don't I show you everyone though,"

"Ok! But what time is it?"

"You don't even notice whats on the desk?"

"Huh? Oh.. I can be really stupid sometimes…"

"I can kinda tell," Trent sweat dropped while I went over to the desk. I took the package on the desk which was actually a rucksack with the capacity to hold 12 sets of 99 of something. There was a few packs of paper inside and some turnip seeds. Some tools that any farmer would need were in there, hammer, axe, hoe, sickle, and watering can.

"So, lets get going…"

"Okay!" I put on the rucksack and we then go to down the path where the cave beside a small waterfall is, there are rocks by the waterfall on each side. This cave is beside those rocks on the left, where there is a field of stuff. This waterfall give off a rainbow and then we enter the cave.

"The waterfall was really pretty don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess so…"

"Why guess? I mean this really must be some special area for the people who live here right? Oh and why is there a church beside here?"

"Um… this is where the Harvest Goddess is supposed to live, shes the sort of leader person who created the Valley of Wonders and the other leaders like the Harvest King. She helps the growth of crops and other things such as relationships, but that's really only rumors. I only listen to the patients but sometimes come here to calm down. It sort of works.

"Oh really? That's cool!"

"Im glad to have someone appreciate me then think im just something that is just there always," A voice that sounds relieved.

"OH MY GOD. What was that Trent?!" I exclaim.

"Don't ask. I don't know,"

"Ah, the previous doctor of Mineral Town and now the doctor of Valley of Wonders correct?"

"Um… yes, voice from the Goddess statue, and how the heck do you know who I am?"

"Trent, she has to be the Harvest Goddess herself! At least I think that goddess means a girl…"I explain.

"Oh… um, why do you only talk to us? I mean I came here before…"

"Oh yes, I have seen you before, but you only wanted to relax and look at the crystals. You never wanted to ever see me, so I never came to you, but this girl you are with will change the Valley of Wonders eventually… so I thought I would see her," The voice says. The Harvest Goddess appears and smiles at me.

"Thanks! That's so cool how you live here and everything… but are you someone who people like to worship? If you are am I supposed to too?"

"No, no… don't worry about that… I've been known for many things, so people want to pay me back… but I have not done anything for you yet. You may come if you wish I would enjoy that, and flowers with fruit is always welcome! J" Harvest Goddess tells me.

"Sure, first thing I'll make sure to give you fruit once I get you some ok?"

I declare.

"You are very trustworthy, talk to me if you have any problems,"

"Alright!"

"Uh, lets get going, Sophie," Trent tells me and starts to drag me out.

"Bye, Harvest Goddess!"

* * *

**That was the First Chapter of Valley of Wonders! Please review thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sweat drop... im getting too far behind... Oh well... try to update more.**

**oi- hey (srry if i forget im using oi sometimes) And i forgot that my computer hates me.  
**

**

* * *

**So, down the same path that Trent had taken me to the mine, which was ran by Marie and Michael. Marie was about my age, 16 and Michael was 19, a little older than my brother. They were very nice and they wanted to show me the mine that they found.

"Hi! How are you? This is our new mine that we found, i believe that this mine is 10 floors deep, you should venture it when you get the opportunity, oh and im Marie,"

"Oh oi, oh um, im Michael, pleased to meet you hope that you have an interest in archeology, nice to see you doctor!"

"Oi, whats up? Nice to see you again, good that you're doing better,"

"So, im Sophie, i guess i'll be seeing you more right?"

"You sure bet! i'll come over to your ranch sometime and see how you you're doing, see if the jewels you sell me are making you anything," Michael tells me.

"I'll get the jewels for you no problem! I'll try to help you as much as i can!"

"Geez, how many promises are you going to make? You're made 3 by now i think..."

"Oh geez doc, shes been useful and she'll get along so much better here if she follows through and you know that! She's just trying to fit in and dang shes doing a good job so far! I would say come over for dinner but our cooking sucks..."

"No problem! I thought i saw a diner sign in front of the hotel, is it okay if we go there tonight together and talk about what you do at the mine?" I suggest.

"That sounds good, since you suggested but we should pay for it, and dont complain, i want the farm to be better than it is first before you pay for us to eat, its a deal i'll see you at 9:00 PM at the hotel, see you there, we gotta get back to work to try to figure out a cool story for you,"

"Thanks so much!"

"No issue, try not to be too late, there's a lot of people to meet here, you can't meet some people during the day though so that might be a pain,"

"Like who?"

"There's skye, though he is a thief in other places, he is well behaved here and the diner gives him curry, his favorite and he kinda flirts with others here. No big deal really, just be careful," Marie tells me.

"Oh, wonderful,"

"Well, I'll see you ok?" Trent starts to leave and i have to run to catch up with him. I point at the house that has a boy named Jacob living there. Jacob is someone who deals with the supermarket there. It seems that he likes Karen A LOT.

"Oh hey, Nice to meet you, the name is Jacob. Hope to see you here to buy some stuff for recipes in your kitchen, when you get one,"

"So, you're Jacob, right? Um... do you happen to have any herbs here?" Trent asks as he walks over to where Jacob was.

"You bet, we have so much that you only have to 1/2 the price, there hasnt been a person who needed them in a long time. Feel free to pick from the assortment over there," Jacob points to a closet filled of herbs.

"Thanks a bunch,"

"No problem, just go find whatever you need, if you become a constant customer then ill give you some free,"

"Thanks a lot,"

"So, Sophie... do you like the ranch so far?"

"Its wonderful, i believe that you should buy a fridge when your house becomes larger thanks to Richard, ok?"

"No problem i promise!"

"Thats wonderful! So how is the search Trent?"

"Great, i found all of them and some herbs that i want to try out for some medicine!"

"Perfect, wanna buy them? That would be 2,000 G ok?"

"Great," Trent gave Jacob the money and then took the bag of herbs.

"Sophie, lets go to the hospital so i can drop this off ok?"

"Sure!" Jacob waves us goodbye and then we left.

"Do you buy paper there?"

"Yes, do you want to write to someone?"

"You bet, i'm going to write to Mo soon, in about a week, i hope he's doing ok..."

"Im sure that your brother is doing wonderful!"

"I hope so!"

"Anyways, here's the hospital, when im not there and you get hurt or anyone else come over here ok?" Trent opened the door waved at a girl and then told her to put this in his checkup room. The girl had nodded and waved at me. She then left. We left to go to the building named BAR. When we went inside we met Miley and Steven.

"Hi! It's SO nice to meet you! I'm Miley! This is Steven,"

"Thats awesome! Im so glad to meet you too!"

"Uh oi,"

"Oi,"

"Guys? Are you still sleepy? It's 11:00 AM and you're STILL not waken up yet?!" Miley exclaims.

"I cant wake up early, im not a morning person, im sorry, Miley,"

"Well, i guess you were born with it right?"

"Basically, people can be born with that issue," Trent explains.

"Oh ok, that's nice to know," Steven says sleepily.

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, about 10 hrs each night, thats average..."

"Oh thats wonderful... i wonder why you are tired... how much do you drink?"

"I drink? You mean like the drinks at the bar, i taste 5 drinks, so that equals about 1 glass,"

"Oh not too much drinking too! You're pretty good!"

"Thanks i guess," Steven blushed a little bit.

"Well, its nice to meet you, i might pay a visit to the hostpital soon ok?"

"Sure, no problem, gotta move on..."

"Oh ok, see you later then ok?"

"See you later then," Trent then takes me outside and points over to the shop with the sign CLOTHES&WALLPAPER. He asks me if we should go over there and meet May, but im already running over there. Trent sweatdrops and runs to catch up with me. When i enter the shop, there are a lot of interesting clothes and wallpapers that look awesome. Theres some shoes that look awesome to me but Trent didnt seem very interesting to him

"What's wrong Trent?"

"Nothing, its just i didnt know that you were obsessed with this stuff..." Trent mutters.

"Every girl is obsessed really," I inform him which makes him look even more bored.

"Oh hello! I'm May! I dont think i've met you before!"

"Hi! Im sophie nice to meet you!" I smile at her.

"Trent the new doctor right?" May asks him. Trent was already falling asleep by now, not very interested in the conversation.

"Trent? You awake?" I ask him as i touch hi forehead. He was sleeping and out of it.

"LOL... He seems to be used to girls and their conversations..."

"By now he probably should..." I thought.

"So, what kind of clothes do you like?"

"Uh, do you have a magazine?"

"Of course!" I go all shiny eyes and she shows me the magazine. About 1 1/2hr passes after looking at the magazine and talking to May. We had so much in common. She had hazelish brown hair and had pig tails. She also wore a dress with flowers on it. Trent finally woke up looked up at the clock to see that it was 3:40.

"Sheesh, you guys have been looking at the freakin magazine for 1 1/2 hrs maybe more... Would you let go of it like you arent the idiot that you look like now?" I blushed and nodded.

"Sorry!"

"Hurry up, i gave you enough time, you have 5 hrs and you havent met everyone yet!"

"Oh ok! See you May! Nice to talk to you!" I ran out the door and Trent sweat dropped. I faintly heard May telling Trent to have him leave first or he'll have to chase her too much. Also that he sucked at being a boyfriend to me. He yelled back that he wasnt my boyfriend and i could tell that he was getting irritated that everyone that assumed that we were dating. I sweat dropped at that comment but Trent started to chase me. I didnt feel like waiting for him so i ran into a guy who had a tool in his hand that nearly hit me. I screamed but he put his hand over my mouth.

"I didnt hit you did i? You need to be more careful... oh im Riley, tool enhancer,"

"Um... hi..."

"You ok?"

"Um... yeah,"

"thats good,"

"I guess,"

"..." Riley gives me a confused face and then Trent catches up with us. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?! You know that im not her boyfriend and shes not my girlfriend," Trent yells at him.

"Sorry, its enjoyable to see you annoyed though,"

"Ugh, Riley you really didnt have to ask that though ive been asked that TOO many times..."

"Oh sorry, we were friends when we were little since uh... 3rd grade i think..."

"That could help make sense..." I mutter.

"So how is your life here? Enjoyable?" Riley asks.

"So far yeah! Im making friends really fast, already have things to do and everything!"

"Oi, dont get too tangled though, in all those requests, Trents gonna have to help you," Riley laughs a bit.

"She can take care of herself..." Trent mutters.

"Are you sure? She might seem capable but she might fail really quickly... Or are you confident in her?"

"Uh sort of... but she'll do fine i bet..."

"Thats good i guess, is that good to you?" Riley questions me.

"You bet! I'll have everything all set by the end of the season you can bet on that!" I say confidently.

"Okay, ill bet you 110,000 G that you will have 1 barn, total of 4 sheep and cows, and 1 bird shed with 4 total chickens and ducks,"

"Riley, you know that she cant do that!"

"Yeah, she can, she just has to try hard enough..."

"Are you serious riley!"

"She told me to bet,"

"But Riley!"

"Im fine Trent, i promise that i'll complete this and all the other offers ok? Dont worry!" I tell them confidently.

"Yea! Trent this is so NOT your type! She's sort of mine..." Riley tells him.

"OMG. No. I rather have her marry that weird guy who stares at stars all night,"

"Who is that?" I wonder.

"He is kind of a shy and not willing to talk to you... you'll meet him tonight most likely,"

"Ok! Thats fine! I dont mind! I could make him so much more sociable,"

"You most likely can..." Trent and Riley mutter.

"So, i better get going!"

"You mean Trent and you," Riley reminds me.

"Right... whoops. Um should we go to the photographer and artist weirdo?" I suggest.

"Him? He's okay..." We went to a small house labeled PHOTOGRAPHS+PORTRAITS.

"Hello?!" I call in.

"Oh hello! Im Mackenzie, i do photographs and portraits,"

"Im sophie! Nice to..."

"I understand... meeting everyone is a chore isnt it Trent?"

"Yeah, next," Trent tells me.

"Come if you need anything with photos!" Trent then pulls me out and makes me look at my watch. It was 5:30.

"Oh, ok..." I say.

"Go get some flowers over there and keep them in your rucksack till tomorrow,"

"Okay!" I go other to the field. There were irritating weeds and then there were the useful flowers, the moondrop and toy. I picked about 19 moon drop and 8 toy, 26 weeds. I show Trent and he nods at me in encouragement.

"Try to get some more and the cut the branches with your axe," Trent reminds me.

"Alright! I can do that!" I go over and use my axe that was more heavy than i thought. I sigh after i cut 4 branches. Then i put my axe away then pick the left over flowers, 10 in total, 7 moon drop, 3 toy flower, and go back to axeing. I cut about 12 branches including the 4 before.

"Good job, you spent about 1 hr on that," Trent shows me the watch.

"Oh... its 6:30 now..."

"That was one of the smaller fields, you have stones to deal with now!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yell at him.

"Yup. Hurry up,"

"Okay..." I take out my hammer and get the 8 stones on the field, for me that was enough for today but Trent pointed to a larger field.

"This one next, you still have time..."

"Um... okay..." I pick about 30 flowers in that field, 14 branches axed and 9 stones hammered. Im sitting down and Trent looks down at me.

"You look a little tired... maybe you should take a small break... open your mouth, i want to check..." I open my mouth for him and he nods encouraging.

"You still have strength left, you should be fine... maybe the walking tired you out... finish 1/3 more of the field..." I look at the way more huge field to see that i only cleared a puny part of it. I sigh.

"It's fine... you're doing well," Trent tells me.

"Okay! I'll try even harder!" I go back to axing and hammering instead of picking flowers. Trent watches me and looks at his watch from time to time. He smiles at me when i look at him to see if i working right.

"You're doing wonderful, but um... you might want to pick flowers now... you've killed about 50 branches and stones by now..." He looks at his watch. "Oh, um take a walk to the diner now, its 8:30..."

"And he didnt want me to be late right?"

"Right, better start now," Keep the stuff in the rucksack," Trent starts to walk off.

"Wait! I need help to find it!" I run after him and he sighs.

"Are you getting irritated by being by me?" I ask him.

"Sort of... not to be mean you know..."

"Of course i know!" Trent and i run over to the diner. I see Michael and Marie wave and me. Trent smiles and starts to walk off but Michael wanted Trent to stay.

"Trent, stay with us! Tell us whats not healthy," Michael laughed a little bit.

"Sure, why not..." Trent turns back and joins us at a table. Trent sits by Michael and Marie sits by me. A waiter called Mackenzie comes over.

"Hello, im Mackenzie, your waiter person, look at the menu please,"

"Wow... hamburgers!" Michael exclaims.

"Excuse him Trent... he like hamburgers you cant convince him anything that he wont eat that," Marie tells us.

"Oh ok, well um... I guess ill have seafood, its pretty healthy, and all that stuff,"

"Oh really!? Then i'll have the Seafood Buffet thingy over there, wanna share with me Trent?" I ask him.

"Whoa, you're full of suggestions... so what burger do you think would be best?" Michael hands me the burger menu, i point to the hamburger with cheese, ketchup, mayo, pickles, lettuce and onions.

"I didnt even see that one! Thanks!"

"I think im going to go have the chicken ceaser salad," Matie tells us. The waiter returns.

"What can i get you today?"** (AN: I dislike the waiters that sound like robots)**

**"**I'll get the Veggie ON burger please," Michael tells him.

"Okay, for you?" He looks over at marie.

"I'll have the chicken ceaser salad,"

"For you?" He looks over at me.

"Sea food buffet thingy,"

"Okay, it is located over there," He points over to one of those buffet counter things.

"For you?" He looks at Trent.

"Same thing,"

"Are you boyfriend girlfriend?" He asks him.

"What? No. DUH no. We just happen to want the same thing,"

"Maybe you were supposed to get married," Mackenzie suggests.

"SHUT UP." Trent tells him. Trent gets out of the table area thing and goes to get his food. I follow him shortly after. I hear them talk about how good we would be together. Trent also heard and got a red ticked off mark. When i get over there i get crab, oyster, and lobster. When trent was looking over at me i pointed over to a shrimp in a oyster shell.

"Isnt this lovely? doesnt it look good trent?"

"Huh? Uh sure..."

"Why dont you try one with me then?"

"Sure, i guess..." Trent and i reach for the spatula thingy and we both get to it at the same time. His hand is over mine and he blushed a little. He removed his hand and looked at me in shock when i served him. I then told him i would be at the table. He just stared at me like an idiot. Marie and Michael were laughing us. When Trent returned, Marie and Michael were already eatin their meals and when you would look at my plate and his they were almost identical.

"You guys do like the same stuff," Marie comments. An 1 2/3 past, and we finally finish. We had a convesation on the mine which was interesting and then Trent told a story about the hospital in Mineral Town. When it reached my turn they decided that next time i would start off. Marie and Michael had to leave early and Trent told me that he needed to check on the hospital to see what condition it was in so neither of them could walk me home. I wave goodbye to them and then start to take my leave.

* * *

**Sorry it took a long time. Computer goes in 1 hr segment or just restarts. Plz review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3!**

* * *

I exited the inn and I saw a boy that seemed to be sitting by himself. I walked over to him and I saw that he seemed to be a gangster based off of his clothing that was a little torn. He was wearing a black jacket and navy pants with black shoes. This boy seemed a little lonely since he wasn't with anyone and staring at the stars. I was standing next to him and looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed in despair and lonely, then he looked away. He pointed to the stars and they did look beautiful. Out of all the vacations and everything, this was the first time I ever saw a beautiful sky filled with stars such as this. I smiled at him but he didn't seem to want to talk to me at all and didn't smile back. I looked at him more closely and I saw that he was actually very beautiful and was a little hot too. I couldn't believe I thought that but he was! He finally looked at me confused on I was still looking at him and being there.

"um…"

"Oh you can talk! That's wonderful! What's your nam…"

"Shut up," The boy obviously wanted me to leave. I really wanted to have a nice conversation with him but he really didn't look the type. I couldn't believe the only words he could say. Um and shut up!? GEEZ. That was special.

"Do you care about?" Yea! He can say other words! J

"About what?" He could be more desctivtive…

"Um… me…"

Selection: Yes, of course. You're alone, are you ok?

No, I just care about the stars and everyone else.

1) "Yes, of course. You're alone, are you ok?"

"um… yeah,"

"that's good! Do you like to watch the stars everyday?"

"Yeah, I like them,"

"That's good that you can talk well,"

"Can't everyone?"

"Oh sorry,"

"So uh… im Cole,"

"Awesome! Im Sophie, its awesome to meet you! Do I get to see you here at night?"

"Um yeah, clouds and rain no,"

"Ok, that's so cool that you like stars and you understand them too!"

"Um sure,"

"So, do you know the names of them? How long have you been looking at them?"

"Uh… sort of… and uh… a long time… 7 years…"

"So totally awesome! Do you do other stuff than astronomy?"

"That would be so awesome!"

"Yeah, music, longer time,"

"You play music, and for a longer time than astonomy?"

"Yeah, 9 years,"

"Cool, but its really late shouldn't we go to sleep soon?"

"You can, ill stay up later,"

"Are you sure? Do actually have a place to stay?"

"Uh… yeah… im at the inn tonight…"

"Where were you before during the day?"

"None of your business go to sleep,"

"okay!" I then left to go to my house and Cole went back to going to looking at the stars.

2) No, I just care about and everyone else,"

"Oh,"

"Sorry, I just thought that you were like everyone else…"

"Oh,"

"So um… I guess… im sorry…"

"You should be,"

"Then im REALLY sorry,"

"Im not like others,"

"Oh… im TOTALLY sorry,"

"Go to sleep,"

"Do you accept my apology?"

"NO, I don't like you or know you,"

"Oh im Sophie! Who are you? I'll know to avoid you if I know your name,"

"Cole, now leave me alone,"

"Ok…" I left without knowing much about him…

* * *

The next morning...

"Oi, whats about this Cole boy you talk about in your sleep?" Trent was right above me looking at me in my bed.

"Huh? Oh my god i was?! I met him last night..."

"Oh... ok, um im glad you feel ok... you seemed to have some kind of syndrome..."

"No, i dont feel sick... im ready to go!" I hop out of bed.

"Ok... well thats good, you didnt freeze or anything, and the animal owner seller is at the door. Her name is Blossom you should bother to talk to her, she seems to have a deal,"

"Great! Im so ready!"

"Just wondering, if anyone asked if you would have sex would you be so ready?"

"Huh? Most likely!"

"... um... thats ... good to know... just in case of a rapist..."

"There's a rapist here?!"

"No, no... just in case... never mind go talk to Blossom,"

"Okay!" i open the door to see a black haired girl with a pink flower. She looks eagerally in the room to see Trent blushing madly.

"Trent are you alright? I heard you talk about sex did you or were you just about too?"

"NO! I wouldnt have sex with Sophie! She's nice, but i dont feel like that to her!"

"Oh ok... thats nice to know... anyways, so i have a contract for you,"

"Really? Thats awesome! Why is Trent against sex so much?"

"Because that is a little too romantic for me, and too many health effects that arent positive,"

"Okay, so heres the paper,"

_This document shows that the new ranch owner Sophie accepts this offer. She will receive 2 cows and 1 sheep, she will also receive 1 barn. If she accepts this offer she will only have to spend 10,000 G. The 10,000 G will be due 1 week from when signed. G can be paid anytime, the money has to go to the Animal Store to count. The usual cost would be 45,800.  
_

_ Sign: _

"So this is the paper correct?"

"Yes, would you like this?

"Sure, I would love it! I currently have 750 G, so i will promise that ill pay you back! No issues,"

"That would be awesome! Thanks SO much! Can you sign now please?"

"Sure! I would love to!" I signed the sign spot and returned it.

"We'll start as soon as you pay 1,000 G ok?"Blossom reminds me.

"I promise i wont forget!"

"Great! Well i hope Trent gets over his emotional embarrasment to know too much about sex,"

"I'll try to help him!"

"Im ok now..." Trent tells us. He comes over from his sulking corner of my house.

"That's good! Well, see you later Trent! Bye Sophie!" Blossom then left, and Trent smiled at me.

"Besides your misunderstanding of sex and rapists, you also have an issue with too many people making promises to them," Trent declared.

"Dont worry a bit Trent!"

"ok... ill try... at least,"

"Trent... you worry too much, if you worry so much then you can help me,"

"Sure... I guess..."

"You're a doctor so you make a lot of money! Just give me 1,000,000 G and ill be all set for awhile!"

"Sure... I... WAIT. NO. I'll give you the 1,000 G though, so you'll get the contract thing, Don't waste it,"

"Alright! Dont worry now because you just helped me!"

"Ugh, this is irritating to listen to you be all hyper sometimes, do you ever get sad?"

"Of course! I think..."

"Oh my GOD,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
